


Restraint

by Hyphema



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, Extra Limbs, F/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster sex, Part 2, Restraints, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Rule 34, Slime monster, blowjob, catching feelings, fortnite rule 34, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyphema/pseuds/Hyphema
Relationships: haze x sludge
Kudos: 4





	Restraint

Haze seemed to be the only thing on Sludge’s mind these days. She would summon him whenever she needed him, which had become more and more often, and once he’d worshipped her with his body and used her like she wanted him to, she would send him back to where he came from. They’d been seeing each other frequently for nearly a year, which was almost unbelievable to him. He’d never been with one person for that long, and fearing he’d made a disappointing first impression, he hadn’t expected to ever see her again after their first encounter.

He was walking back toward the barracks, working out a blister in his hand. He and his squad had been training with a new firearm that day and the grip wasn’t what he was used to. Sludge hadn’t told his squadmates about Haze, and so far they hadn’t noticed his intermittent absences. They were content enough to talk about themselves and their conquests all day anyway. Alone and lost in his thoughts, he realized with a start that she was summoning him again for the fourth day in a row. By that point it was a conditioned response; when the edges of his field of vision started glowing red, signaling she was calling him to her, memories of her flooded his mind and he would instantly get hard in anticipation.

He felt the slight pulling sensation starting at the top of his head as he was being transported. After that he felt numb, completely blinded by a harsh red glow. It felt like he was floating, weightless, in a sea of crimson nothingness. This time it was taking a lot longer, though. Normally by now he’d be face to face with her. For one unnerving moment, he thought he might have gotten stuck between his dimension and hers.

When the red glow cleared and his vision was finally restored, he realized he was sitting in a chair. His insatiable lover was standing in front of him wearing lacy black lingerie, and her arms were crossed. The shiny horns peeking out of her hair caught the light and her red eyes glinted mischievously.

He tried to get up and walk over to her, but realized his wrists were shackled to the chair he was in. Pulling against them and trying to stand up proved to be completely useless. Looking down, he also noticed he was completely naked. Everything about this seemed unusual. What had happened on the way over?

“Mistress…?” he began.

With how powerless he felt, he could hardly stand to look at her gorgeous figure. He wanted her right then, like it always was before. _Just come sit on my cock, princess…I need you so bad…_

With a smile that looked more like a sneer, she said, “I wanted to try something a little different today.”

He knew what that look meant – she wasn’t in the mood to play nice. His heart jumped up into his throat when she started sauntering toward him. She was wearing tall, shiny black heels to go with her sexy barely-there outfit. He’d never seen her wear anything like it before.

“Oh fuck…” he whispered, averting his eyes and trying in vain to stop the flood of desire he felt for her.

Once she was close enough, she leaned forward and put her arms over his broad shoulders. 

“Remember the safe word?” she asked, her silky hair brushing over his skin.

“Yes.” He knew it but had never needed to use it. The fact that she was asking about it now made him wonder what exactly she had planned. 

She planted a small kiss on his cheek. “Good.”

His hands were already taken care of, so she only had to worry about his legs. She knelt in front of him and put her knees on top of his feet to keep him still. She ran her hands up his smooth, red thighs which rippled in response, like he couldn’t decide whether to relax or tense up.

His cock looked like candy, and she knew from before that he tasted almost like it too. She looked him in the eyes as she licked the length of him before taking him as far into her mouth as she could. His fingers twitched, his jaw going slightly slack as he watched her. Pulling back with one hand lightly tugging at the base, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. His legs trembled as he again sank all the way into the wet heat of her mouth. In and out, hot and cold. Her hair swished back and forth as she started to move a little faster. Already a hot, tight sensation was coiling inside him, threatening to explode. The effect she had on him was incredible and there was nothing he could do to resist it.

“You look so fucking hot with my dick in your mouth,” he groaned, unable to take his black eyes off her.

He imagined he had his hand on the back of her head keeping her in place so he could go deeper, fantasized about cumming in her mouth and feeling her swallow it all. Seizing the opportunity, he suddenly pushed his hips forward, causing Haze to gag on him. She pulled away quickly, coughed, and wiped a strand of saliva from her lips. Apparently he needed a reminder of who was in charge. Narrowing her eyes at him, she twisted her hand and forced the metal bands tighter on his wrists and watched as his self-satisfied smirk was replaced with a grimace.

Satisfied that he was back under control and had come away from the brink, she lightly traced the underside of his cock with one of her fingernails before reaching out her hands to touch him. He could feel the sensation building back up again when she started pumping his cock with both hands. She watched him carefully, curiously, wondering when he’d finally catch on. The more worked up he was the rougher he’d be, and she wanted to push him to his limits.

“You wanna cum on my face? Or my tits?” she cruelly taunted him. At the last second she removed her hands from his shaft and backed off, putting all her weight back on his feet.

His wrists lifted against the metal bonds, causing them to creak, and he growled in frustration. Writhing uselessly, he grinded his hips to get some relief but found none. She flashed him a sadistic smile and he glared at her. He was playing along with her game for now, but he wouldn’t be able to hold off forever.

\---

After what felt to him like hours of tantalizing torture, Haze stood back and studied him. His hands were clenched in tight fists, his chest rising and falling with quick, shallow breaths. His cock looked uncomfortably hard and strained, and deep inside his chest she could see his heart fluttering frantically. The sight of him desperate and completely at her mercy made her face flush red.

She turned around and rolled her hips, dancing for him, running her hands over her arms and down her body. Still swaying her hips, she backed up toward the hulking red figure locked in the chair.

“Have I been a bad girl?” she teased coyly, grinding on his bare thighs. “What do you want to do to me, Sludge?”

Staring at her with a hard look, he didn’t respond. She ran her hands down her legs and bent over so he could get a better look at her lacy panties. With a quick flick of her pointer fingers, the metal latches broke off from the chair and released his wrists.

Terrifyingly fast, his huge hands shot out and grabbed her. He pulled her hard onto his lap and against his chest, the blazing, infernal heat of his body instantly causing her to sweat.

His voice low, he threatened between shaky, labored breaths, “I’m going to ruin you…I’m going to break you…and once I’m done, no one else will want you…”

She understood his intent to intimidate her, which she found quite cute, but listening to his words she realized with surprise that she didn’t want anyone but him.

Forcing multiple vine-like red appendages from his torso, he ripped off her pretty lingerie and threw the lacy remnants to the ground. The extra limbs then wrapped firmly around her thighs. He roughly parted them and pressed his cock to her. Already soaked and swollen, she opened easily to him. Holding her by the hips, in one motion he rammed completely into her, burying himself to the hilt, and her mouth fell open in a surprised, breathless gasp.

Too late, she wondered if she’d pushed him too far.

His grunts and groans were animalistic and wild as he fucked her harder than he ever had before. Hanging on with her arms up behind his head, she melted into him and let the intense pleasure crash over her in jolts. Curses and moans poured from her lips with each of his thrusts.

“You’re mine now, princess,” he snarled, his fingers digging harshly into the flesh of her hips.

Their bodies moved together, a boiling heat forming between them. With every moment that passed, more thin limbs and extremities extended from his body, wrapping around her possessively and holding her to him. She felt him coil tightly around her ankles, midriff, all along her arms, neck, and anything else he could get a hold of. The stinging pain of the binds and his fingers pressing into her skin made her shiver with excitement.

With every brutal thrust she sobbed and moaned, her breasts bouncing with each of the sharp, fierce movements of his hips. His breaths were ragged, his fingertips leaving bruises on her pale skin. She could tell he was getting closer to the edge by the second, and in response she could feel a familiar tightness start to form inside her. Feeling he was distracted enough, she tentatively moved one of her hands through the tangled knots of gelatinous vines and slid it down her body to try to work out the pleasurable ache.

With the hand of a new limb, he stroked her parted lips, feeling her breath on his fingertips before slipping two translucent fingers into her mouth. She distractedly sucked on his fingers as she massaged her clit. Angling his hips, he rubbed against her g-spot, the enjoyable overstimulation causing her to squirm and writhe and gasp.

Feeling she was getting close, the pace of her fingers became frantic. His cock and fingers drowned inside her, and suddenly she started to flutter and squeeze around him. The fingers in her mouth muffled her shrieks and her back arched against his torso. Shaking from head to toe, every muscle in her body quivered as the intense orgasm coursed through her.

The feeling of her cumming on his cock stole his breath and any ounce of self control he had left. Frenzied and overwhelmed, unable to think straight, he roared, “You’re MINE!”

All at once he came into her, a surge of intense bliss and ecstasy blooming inside his head, the agonizing relief making him cry out loudly. He continued to moan and his head felt light as he filled her with his cum, his hips still working on instinct and driving up into her. She purred and snuggled in closer to his chest, relishing the hot pulsing sensation deep inside her. Eventually his stuttering movements ceased, though his hands hadn’t let her go.

\---

Carefully, he retracted all the binds he had on her. His strong arms lifted her off his cock and he put her back in his lap, this time curled up against his chest. Holding her, he lightly brushed his fingers through her shiny black hair and over her horns. He took a close look at her beautiful face and noticed that her eyebrows were drawn down over her closed eyes.

Though he was fearful of the answer, he asked, “Was it too much?”

She slowly opened her eyes before a bright smile lit up her face. “Not at all. It was exactly what I needed.”

After a long while, she removed herself from his arms and stood up. Sludge was surprised at how deep and ugly the bruises were that he’d left on her hips in the heat of the moment. Noticing his concerned expression, she made sure he was still watching and slowly swept her palms over the marks, leaving only perfectly pale skin behind. Shocked and relieved, he watched her heal and undo all the damage he thought he’d done to her. That must have been why she liked pain so much; it’s not like he could ever actually injure her.

Suddenly thinking to look, he saw his palm was completely smooth as well with no hint of the blister he’d had earlier. Healing abilities were very unusual for a demon, but what else could it be? He was curious about the hidden power lurking inside her pretty, unassuming frame. She was a little ways away from him now, turned away, but he still couldn’t tear his gaze away. Out of his peripherals he noticed his black clothes folded nearby and leaned over to reach for them.

“Why don’t you come back to my place tonight?” she suggested, carefully pulling a shirt on over her horns.

Quickly he stood up to take her up on her offer. Maybe he looked a little too eager, but he didn’t really care. Explaining where he’d been all night to his squadmates didn’t even occur to him – he’d figure that out later.

She held out her hand to him, and he took it.


End file.
